


Wilson-Barnes Household

by heythereshipfreak



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-10-01 19:02:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20373799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heythereshipfreak/pseuds/heythereshipfreak
Summary: We had the Stark Household recently, how aout one of my favourtie couple, Sam Bucky.Here's a story on how this little family, Sam, Bucky and Peter were made.How much crazy shit they will get into as a fammily, and let's see their fun adventure.So let me introduce to you, My Wilson-Barnes Household





	1. Happy Birthday Peter

Peter likes to go out with Sam and Bucky, he likes to enjoy the modern world with them. He loves the long drives they had to the country side, or the drive to Disneyland. Even if the drive felt like forever, he loved the conversation Sam and Bucky had, it was either about school, sports or just random mission. Sam would sometimes sing in the car, with Peter drumming in the back seat.

They always enjoyed the little adventures they shared over the weekends. Sam and Bucky would always pick Peter up from May's place, then they shall start on their journey. And this week it's Disneyland, since the new Avengers theme park had just opened recently.

"You ready Pete?" Bucky asked from the passenger seat.

"I'm always ready, Bucks." Peter replies as he puts on his seat belt.

"Alright let's go now." Sam said as he starts the engine.

"So how was school, Pete?" Bucky asked him.

"You know the usual, Ned is always there for me, MJ is just treating me as invisible and Flash still picks on me, calling me a liar because he doesn't knows that I'm closed to the gang." Peter sighs as he plays his phone.

"One day, I'm gonna punch that fucking snob, i swear." Bucky said as he turns in his seat, facing Peter.

"Even if you do, he would say i hired you or something." Peter sighs.

"Hey, no violence in the car alright." Sam warns them as they took a turn into the highway.

"Also no hanky panky, guys." Peter warns.

"Hey, i have every rights to kiss my boyfriend, even if he's driving." Bucky replies with a pout.

"Unless you have a death wish, remember the last time you did that, we nearly crashed. Tony literally took the car keys and locked all of them away and we had to travel by bus and subways for a month." Sam replies him.

"God, you guys aren't adventurous at all." Bucky pouts and folds his arms.

"Haha come on Bucks, if we behave through this car ride, we're gonna enjoy our weekends at Disneyland." Peter said as he leans forward, giving Bucky's shoulders a light squeeze.

"Fine! I'm gonna ride the falcon once we get there." Bucky said, as he smiles to Sam.

"Aren't you always riding him though?" Peter asked with a tease.

"Peter Benjamin Parker." Sam said as he chuckles.

"Well it's normally he rides me more than i ride him." Bucky grins to them.

"Eew! Keep the details to yourself will you." Peter said as he laughed.

"What kind of conversation are we having right now, let's just play the music." Sam chuckles as he turns the radio on.

The whole car ride was filled with sing along and laughter, they did a stop over where Sam and Bucky switched and Bucky drive them instead. As they reached their destination, Tony's and Natasha's cars were already there, parking in the parking lot. Peter and Bucky grabs their bags and heads off to the hotel lobby, where Sam checks them in.

"Here you go Pete, your room is next to ours. You have your own room now." Sam said as he hands Peter his keys.

"Nice. You guys better keep the noise level down alright. I don't need another nightmare." Peter said as he took his keys.

"Damn, I'm gonna fuck my papi senseless tonight." Bucky teased them.

"Urgh come on guys. I rather bunk in with Steve and Tony, rather than hearing your weird noises." Peter sighs.

"Hey guys! Finally you're here!" Clint greets them as he walks around the lobby.

"Why the long face, Spider kid." Clint asked as he looks at Peter.

"My room is next to Sam and Bucky." Peter groans.

"Well lucky you, mine is next to Bruce and Thor, and I'm lucky I'm deaf." Clint chuckles.

"Guys put your things in your rooms, we're heading to Steve's and Tony's room for dinner." Natasha said as she walks up to them.

"Nah, I'll pass. I honestly need to sleep right now." Peter yawns.

As Peter settles in his room, he dumps everything by his bed, he throws his jeans off and shoes too, and he falls flat on his bed. As Peter finally dozed off, it was past midnight when he felt like someone was looking at him, he opens his tired eyes and was shock to see Bucky directly in his face.

"Jesus! Bucky what are you doing here?" Peter said as he sat up, rubbing his tired eyes.

"I'm just bored, wanna go for a spin?" Bucky asked as he sat on Peter's bed.

"Bucks, it's 1 am right now, where do you want to go?" Peter yawns as he checks his watch.

"Let's just go for a spin, are you up for it?" Bucky asked as he nudges Peter.

"This better be fun, or imma kill you in the morning." Peter said as he got up and took a quick shower.

As Peter stepped out of the shower, drying his wet hair, he was literally in his boxers when the whole Avengers were there, and Tony was holding onto a cake. Peter smiles at him.

"What! What's all this?" Peter asked.

"Happy birthday kid!" Tony greets him.

"Wait! It's my birthday?" Peter asked.

"Hell yeah it's your birthday. Happy Birthday Peter!" Clint said as he held onto party hats.

"Happy Birthday , my spider child." Natasha said as she smiles at Peter, handing him his gift.

"Thank you Nat." Peter said as he takes the gifts from her, smiling at her.

"Happy birthday, Queens." Steve said as he hands his gift to Peter.

"It's from me and Tony." Steve smiles at him.

"Thank you guys." Peter said as he hugs Steve.

"Hey where's my gift?" Peter asked as he looks at Bucky and Sam.

"Your gift is us not having sex tonight." Sam chuckles, Bucky just nods.

"Well you need your beauty sleep for tomorrow. We gonna have so much fun." Bucky said.

"Seriously guys?" Peter sighs.

"Nah here you go." Sam said as he hands him a folder.

"What is this?" Peter asked as he opens it and read the paperwork.

"Your adoption papers, we've talked to May and we've decided that, we want you to be ours, like officially." Bucky explains as he placed an arm over Peter's shoulders.

"Me and Bucky had always talked about having kids ever since we started dating and now that we're married, we had decided you should be the first one we adopt, because you're the one that brought us together. We were hoping you were okay with it." Sam said as he smiles to Peter.

"I'm more than okay with it. I'm truly honoured to be your child. I'm wow, honestly i never imagined to be Peter Benjamin Wilson-Barnes. My name already sounds badass. Thank you guys, it's the best birthday present, honestly." Peter said as he hugs both of them.

"We're glad you're okay with it." Sam said as he ruffles up Peter's hair.

"Welcome to the family, Peter." Bucky said as he kissed Peter's forehead.

"Thanks Dad, Thanks Pops." Peter said as he hugs them tighter.


	2. Hey There Peter

Peter sighs as he drags himself into his room, he dumps his bag on the floor and throws himself onto his bed. He feels like something was missing from his room, Peter then sits up and looks around, half of his things were no longer in his room.

“Uhm May! Where’s my things?” Peter shouts from his room.

“Sam and Bucky already took some of it. They were here this morning.” May shouts from the kitchen.

“Wait what? How come they didn’t tell me?” Peter asked as he walks out of the room.

“They did tell you when you came home over the weekend, after your birthday. They said that they will come pick your stuff up on Friday morning, before they come and pick you up before dinner.” May said as she walks out of the kitchen.

“Wait, it’s Friday already? Damn it.” Peter sighs as he sat on the couch.

“You want to go ahead and finish packing, they will be here soon.” May said as she sat next to him.

“Nah, I’m just tired. Can I nap first.” Peter yawns as he lays on May’s lap.

“Sure, I’ll wake you up once they’re here.” May said as she leans down and kissed his forehead.

Peter fall asleep on the couch, he felt like he slept forever when he woke up to the sound of soft music, Peter rubs his eyes and yawns, he sat up and he looks around, clearly he wasn’t on his couch anymore, and this wasn’t his home. Peter got up and walked around, hoping it was just a dream.

“You awake now, Pete.” Bucky greets him when Peter walks into the kitchen.

“Yeah, what happen? Wasn’t I asleep on May’s couch?” Peter yawns.

“Yeah you were dead asleep, May tried to wake you up but you just wouldn’t wake up. And well Bucky decided to just carry you to the car and home on the couch.” Sam said as he walks into the kitchen.

“Damn, school was exhausting, honestly.” Peter said as he sat on the island.

“Also nice house, did you guys just move recently? Wasn’t you both staying over at the compound?” Peter asked him .

“Yeah we decided raising a child, we need to have a place that is safe. I can’t have a house full of guns and machines you know.” Sam shrugs as he sat next to Peter.

“Technically your husband here, is a brainwashed assassin.” Bucky said as he placed the food on the Island.

“Well, you’re not under HYDRA anymore, and Shuri already helped you with it.” Sam said as he took a bite of the food. Only for Bucky to slap his hand away.

“Be a good example to your son, and wash your hands. Peter go ahead and wash up,there’s a bathroom in your room upstairs, all your things are set up in there with the help of Natasha and Tony.” Bucky said.

“Sure things, Pops. If you don’t mind me calling you you Pops instead?” Peter asked nervously.

“Hey I’m okay with it, you can still call me Bucky if you want.” Bucky reassures him.

“Call me Dad or Sam alright. Just don’t call me Daddy.” Sam chuckles.

“Only I can call him Daddy.” Bucky smirks.

“Guys, I’m happy to be your son but please keep the details to yourself.” Peter said.

“Sure thing Buddy. Go ahead and freshen up, do you guys want to eat at the couch or the dining table?” Bucky asked them.

“Couch!” Peter shouts as he walks to the stairs.

“Alright, I’ll get the movie going then.” Sam said.

“It’s going to be Harry Potter night alright!” Bucky shouts from the kitchen.

“Okay!” Peter shouts back.

Peter came down later, wearing his sweatshirt and a soccer jersey, with his hair slightly wet from the shower, Sam was already on the couch with his plate of food, while Bucky walks out with 2 plates, one for him, one for Peter. Peter smiles at him and grabs the plate, they pushed the coffee table slightly away, Peter sits on the floor, cross legged and Sam starts the movie, they sat there enjoying the simple meal Bucky made them, making small comment as they watched Harry Potter.

“Hey, Pops. What’s your house?” Peter said as he took a sip of his drink.

“I feel like, I’m more of a Gryffindor?” Bucky replies a she took a bite of his food.

“Yeah because you’re some fake ass brave looking dude .” Sam teased him.

“You better take that back, or you’re sleeping on the couch.” Bucky warns him as he points his forks to him.

“I’m not even scared. I could bunk in with Peter.” Sam chuckles.

“Nah Dad, I don’t share my bed.” Peter laughs.

“Damn it boy.” Sam chuckles.

“Then what house would you belong to Pete?” Bucky asked him.

“I’m not really sure though. What do you guys think?” Peter shrugs

“I believe you’re a hufflepuff, because you’re hard-working, dedicated and fair natures” Sam replies, Bucky nods next to him.

“That’s really nice to hear, Dad” Peter said as he smiles to Sam

“Hey, I ‘ll do anything for you kid, just to see you smile.” Sam grins at him.

“Don’t get sappy on him babe. He nearly killed us during the airport fight.” Bucky chuckles.

“I totally forgotten about that.” Sam smirks as he looks at Bucky then Peter.

“Hold on, I was on Tony’s order. Please don’t hate me.” Peter said as he covers himself protectively.

“You’re lucky that we won’t hurt our son, but it was a cool move though.” Bucky chuckles.

“But your arm is much cooler though.” Peter said as he looks at Bucky.

“But you know what’s cooler? Redwing!” Sam said, as he grins to them.

“Yeah.” Bucky said as he looks uninterested.

“Hey. Now you’re the one sleeping on the couch tonight.” Sam said as he glares at Bucky.

“Pops, you can share my bed if you want.” Peter offered.

“Wait, you let Bucky share your bed and I can’t. what the hell Peter.” Sam groans.

“Well I don’t want to show favouritism but, Pop has a much cooler arm.” Peter shrugs.

“And that’s my son.” Bucky laughs as he high fives Peter.

“Alright, we’re not going shopping tomorrow.” Sam sighs.

“Dad!” Peter whines.

“Baby!” Bucky whines.

“Nope, doesn’t work on me. Goodnight.” Sam said as he got up and head to the bedroom.

“How about the dishes, who’s going to do it?” Bucky asked.

“Ask your son to do it then!” Sam shouts from his bedroom.

“Do the dishes will you Pete, I guess it’s time for me to comfort my husband.” Bucky groans as he rubs the back of his neck.

“Sure thing Pops, goodnight.” Peter said as he smiles up to Bucky.

“Goodnight.” Bucky said, as he got up and ruffles up Peter’s hair.


	3. Let's go shopping

It was Saturday morning when Peter woke up in his bed, his bed felt a lot comfortable, he had pulled the blanket to cover his whole body as he enjoys his lazy Saturday morning. As he was about to continue his sleep, there was a light knocking on his bedroom door.

“Come in.” Peter said with a yawn.

“You up, kid? We’re going out today.” Sam said as he walks into Peter’s bedroom.

“Where are we going, dad?” Peter asked him tiredly.

“Groceries shopping. Go get ready, I’m going to wake Bucky up. We can have breakfast outside.” Sam said, as he pats Peter’s thighs and left the room.

Peter sat up and stretch himself, I guess it’s time to for a quick shower and get dress. As Peter came down in his pairs of jeans and a plain t shirt, Bucky was already in the kitchen, sipping his coffee.

“Morning Pops!” Peter greets him.

“Hey there, Pete.” Bucky greets him.

“Coffee for you?” Bucky asked as he pulls out a mug.

“Sure thing. Where’s Dad?” Peter asked as he sat on the island.

“Getting ready in the bathroom.” Bucky sighs.

“You ready?” Sam asked as he walks into the kitchen. Both of them nods.

“Alright let’s go.” Sam said as he grabs his keys.

As they got in the car, Peter sitting in the back seat, adjusting his seatbelt. Bucky turns to him, smiling at him.

“Have you thought about what are you going to buy later on?” Bucky asked him.

“Well I have no special diet, maybe we could get some cereals and milk.” Peter shrugs.

“Well I was wondering if you needed new toothbrush since the one you’re using was from May’s. and maybe some basic stuff for your room.” Sam said as he looks at Peter via the rear mirror.

“I do need some school supplies though. Also I was wondering if I can continue my patrolling after school, if you both are okay with it?” Peter asked them.

“Sure thing Pete, you might be our son but you’re still spiderman, as long as you stay safe and always update us if you think you’re in danger. We’re still part shield, so we might have to go on missions.” Bucky replies him.

“Cool, can I join you on missions then?” Peter asked them.

“If only it’s over the weekend and you’re done with your homework.” Sam said.

“Nice, I can’t wait to fight with the both of you.” Peter grins to them.

“Well you might regret that kid.” Bucky chuckles.

As they reached the mall, Bucky got the cart ready, they walked around Target, getting everything they need, they were at the cereal aisle when Peter runs up to them with different boxes of cereal.

“Can I get all of these?” Peter asked as he holds onto them.

“Sure thing Pete.” Sam said as he pushed the cart.

“For real? May would always make me choose one.” Peter said.

“Hey, we’re your dads, and you’re a growing child, so you can eat whatever you want.” Sam said.

“Babe! They have fruity pebbles here and even lucky charms! Can I get them too?” Bucky said as he held out the cereal box.

“Sometimes I wonder if I married a kid or a 100 year old assassin.” Sam chuckles as he shook his head.

“That’s rude dad.” Peter chuckles as he jabs Sam’s ribs.

“Put it in the cart babe. Do you want chocolate milk or strawberry one?” Sam said as Bucky walks over to them.

“Chocolate!” both Peter and Bucky said excitedly.

As they pushed their cart around, dumping in whatever they need, enjoying their moment together, it was Peter’s turn to push the cart and he was running around with Bucky and their laughter filled the aisles. Peter bumps into someone as he pushed his cart.

“Watch it!” Flash said as he looks at Peter.

“Sorry Flash, I didn’t mean to hit you.” Peter apologised.

“Are you blind, Penis Parker?” Flash taunts him.

“I said I was sorry, I was going too fast.” Peter sighs.

“Next time watch where you are going, Penis Parker.” Flash said, as he turns to walked away, only to bump into Bucky.

“What did you call him?” Bucky growls.

“Is he your friend, Peter?” Sam asked as he stood next to Peter.

“His name is Flash, he’s my classmate.” Peter sighs.

“Flash as in the guy that has been picking on you for a long while now?” Sam asked.

“Who are these man, Penis Parker?” Flash scoffs.

“Flash, I would like you to meet my dads.” Peter groans.

“You call him Penis Parker one more time, I don’t mind going all Winter Soldier on you.” Bucky growls.

“Babe. Chill alright. Let me handle this.” Sam said as he stood in front of Bucky

“Treat my son like crap one more time, I wouldn’t mind free falling you from the Empire State Building.” Sam warns as he walks up to Flash face.

“Yes sir.” Flash said as he was clearly shivering.

“Now run, before my husband chase you.” Sam warns him as he pushed Flash’s shoulders lightly. And Flash ran as far away as possible.

“Look at me Peter, if he comes at you one more time, I want you to call us. I’ll show him, how it feels like to mess around with Wilson-Barnes household.” Sam said.

“Touch my son, and they will meet my metal arm.” Bucky groans.

“Come on now guys, let’s go, we still haven’t ate lunch and I’m starving with all that running.” Peter said as he looks at them.

“Let’s go now guys.” Sam said as he pushed the cart instead.


	4. Chapter 4

Peter was in school when his phone kept vibrating in his pocket, he excused himself from the decathlon meeting and answered his phone.

"Pops, is everything okay? I'm in a meeting right now." Peter answered.

"Everything is not okay right now. Have Dad called or text you?" Bucky replies him, his voice clearly worried.

"Nope, no text or anything, is dad okay?" Peter asked.

"He was supposed to be on a mission with Clint and Natasha, but they lost contact hours ago." Bucky sighs.

"Is Natasha and Clint okay? Where was their supposed mission at?" Peter asked as he paced the corridor.

"There supposed to intercept a Hydra facility, yeah Nat and Clint are fine back at the compound. You alright to suit up and I'll pick you up at school?" Bucky asked him.

"Sure thing, I'll get my stuff and talk to my teacher." Peter said.

"I'll meet you in 10 minutes outside your school." Bucky said as he hangs up.

Peter runs back into the classroom and grabs his bag, he went up to his teacher.

"I have to go now, my Dad is in trouble, my pops is picking me up." Peter said.

"Sure thing Pete, just remember the questions we learned, the tournament is end of the week." His teacher replies.

"Thank you sir." Peter said as he smiles and walks away to Ned.

"Dad is in trouble, update me if anything happens here alright." Peter said as he squeezed Ned's shoulder lightly.

"Sure, take care alright. Hopefully Sam will be okay." Ned smiles at him reassuringly. Peter nods and smiles at him before walking away.

"Yo Penis Parker! Where the hell are you going?" Flash shouted from his seat.

"Call me Penis Parker one more time, and I swear i bring my Pops in here." Peter turns and warns him.

"Whatever." Flash replies as he continues to play with his phone.

Peter jogs out of the classroom and went to his locker, he dumps his bag in it and grabs his suit that Tony had redesign for him. He rans to the door and left school. There Bucky was on his motorcycle, smiling at him.

"Ready, Son?" Bucky asked as he hands him the helmet.

"Anything for my parents, huh." Peter replies as he puts on his helmet. And the both of them rode off.

As they reached their destination, Bucky parks their motorcycle, he did his hair in a bun and Peter suit up next to him. They look at each other and nods, both walks into the facility.

Tony and Steve was already there, Rhodey and Thor too. Bruce and Natasha was in the quinjet, while Clint was up in the building. They had cleared almost every agent. Bucky was clearly pissed as he walks in and went up to Steve.

"Any updates on Sam's location?" Bucky asked him.

"We were only able to clear the ground level, there's still agents coming. Tony said Sam might be in the basement." Steve sighs as he cracks his knuckles.

"Remember the plan guys, we're here to shut down the facility. While Bucky and Peter are here to get Sam out of this place. Remember if you have to shoot, you shoot. If you have to fight, you fight. Stay in contact guys." Steve said as he gathers everyone.

"Stick with your Pops kid, the suit might be bulletproof, it's not stupid proof." Tont warns him.

"Always stay behind Bucky, at all times." Steve said as he looks at Peter.

"Incoming!" Clint shouts into the earpiece as he starts shooting arrows near them.

Peter could hear groans, gun shots and even Tony's blasters. He watched as everyone starts to fight and everything went so fast next thing he knew, Bucky was in front of him, pulling him behind himself, as he shields the bullet from Peter.

"Hey, you okay Pete?" Bucky asked him.

"Yeah I'm fine Pops, maybe my senses are too overwhelmed right now. I just want to save Dad." Peter groans as he falls on his butt.

"Come here. If you want to sit this one out, I'm okay with it. I'm not gonna force you to fight." Bucky reassures him as he helps him up.

"Nah, i want to fight. For us alright." Peter said as he got up and got himself ready.

Peters starts shooting his web and kicking the agents, Bucky was near him as he fought too, he got out one of his knifes and stabs them, it was nice to look at the son and father duo fighting together, as they finally got to basement, Peter walked behind Bucky as they moved together.

"I'm at the basement with Pete." Bucky said through his earpiece.

"Sending Natasha as back up, ground level is clear." Tony replies him.

"Clint is coming down. Top level is secured." Steve replies.

"ETA 5 minutes. Some agents are in our way." Clint replied.

"Let's go Pete, dad needs us." Bucky said as he motions Peter to come over.

As they kicked the door open, Sam was there clearly barely conscious in the chair in the middle of the room. Peter rans up to him, and craddles his head, while Bucky walks around the room, knowing it so well that there's someone else is around here.

"Hey dad, it's me. Stay with me please." Peter said as he tries to wipe off Sam's face.

"Pete, what are you doing here? It's dangerous. Is Bucky here too?" Sam groans as he looks up to Peter.

"Yeah Pops is here, everyone too." Peter sobs as he he continues to wipe the blood.

"Hey, I'm fine alright. Go to Bucky. They might get him." Sam reassures him as he tries to sit up.

"Pops will be okay. Have you forgotten who's your husband is?" Peter said as he helps Sam up.

There were a few gunshots heard outside of the room, Sam activates his wings and covers him and Peter, as Bucky runs up to them, hidding behind the wings.

"Peter, get Sam out now. I'll hold them back." Bucky said as he pushed them forward.

Peter held Sam close to him as he rans out, he bumps into Thor as he heads to the stairs, he passed Sam to Thor as he rans back to Bucky.

"Tell me, which mother fucker did that to my husband." Bucky groans as he punched a few agents.

"Fucking tell me. What the fuck do you want with my husband." Bucky screams in their face as he kicks them.

"We want you." A man said, as he walks up to Bucky. Peter was hiding behind the door, he watched as the other agents holds on to Bucky as a man walks around him, quoting something in russian.

"Karen, activate instant kill." Peter said as he moved forward.

"Instant kill activated." Karen replies. Peter cracks his knuckles and he ran forward.

Kicking the other agents away, punching them in the face as he gets to the man. Bucky lays on the floor as he was knocked out cold.

"Nobody messes with the Wilson-Barnes, especially you Hydra assholes!" Peter shouts as he punched the man in the face.

As he kicked and punched everyone till they're knocked out cold, he ran to Bucky, holding him close.

"Pops, hey, get up." Peter said as he shakes Bucky awake.

"Peter?" Bucky groans as he opens his eyes.

"It's not cool that i nearly lost both of my dads. Let's get you out of here." Peter said as he helps Bucky up.

"You almost died!" Peter groans as he pulls Bucky out of it.

"And you! Keep your phone on you 24/7!" Peter said as he points to Sam.

"You both just love to make me worry, huh?" Peter groans as he sets Bucky down next to Sam.

"Next time, we're never bringing him to missions, he's just too naggy." Sam sighs as he held Bucky close to him.

"There's no more next time!" Peter said as he placed his hands around his hips.

"Kid, i think your parents had enough alright." Tony said as he walks up to them.

"Bruce and Thor, help them up. I'll be taking their motorcycle back." Steve said.

"You sir, get back in the quinjet. You're injured. Natasha can handle that." Tony said as he grabs Steve arms and pulls him to the quinjet.


End file.
